fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Event List/2018 Events
May= GUDAGUDA Meiji Ishin Re-run Duration: May 18, 2018 ~ May 30, 2018 JST Fate/Grand Order Spring Mystery Fair 2018 Campaign Duration: May 11, 2018 ~ May 25, 2018 JST Murder at the KOGETSUKAN Duration: May 11, 2018 ~ May 25, 2018 JST Interlude Campaign 5 Duration : May 9, 2018 JST ~ May 16, 2018 JST Apocrypha/Inheritance of Glory Duration: April 29, 2018 ~ May 13, 2018 JST Fate/Apocrypha × FGO Special Campaign Duration: April 25, 2018 ~ May 9, 2018 JST |-| April= Journey to The West Re-Run Lite Ver Event Duration: April 18, 2018 ~ April 29, 2018 JST Anastasia Summoning Campaign 2 Duration : April 11, 2018 JST ~ April 25, 2018 JST 1,000 Days Anniversary Duration: April 24, 2018 JST Anastasia Chapter Release Event Duration : April 4, 2018 19:00 ~ April 18, 2018 12:59 JST 1/4 & 1/2 AP Campaign 450px|link=1/4 & 1/2 AP Campaign Duration : March 29, 2018 18:00 ~ April 12, 2018 12:59 JST Class-Based Summoning Campaign 450px|link=Class-Based Summoning Campaign (April 2018) Duration : March 29, 2018 18:00 ~ April 12, 2018 12:59 JST F/GO Gutentag Omen Adios Release Campaign 450px|link=F/GO Gutentag Omen Adios Release Campaign Duration : April 01, 2018 00:00 ~ April 02, 2018 0:00 JST (Ending Date was changed) |-| March= Saber Wars Event Re-run Event Duration : March 15, 2018 ~ March 29, 2018 JST 1.2M Followers Commemoration Event Duration : March 08, 2018 04:00 JST Chaldea Boys Collection 2018 Event Duration : March 7, 2018 ~ March 14, 2018 JST 12M Downloads Campaign Event Duration : February 28, 2018 ~ March 14, 2018 JST Servant Strengthening Quests Part VIII Event Duration : February 28, 2018 18:00 ~ JST FGO THE STAGE Blu-ray&DVD Release Commemoration Campaign Event Duration : February 26, 2018 ~ March 7, 2018 JST |-| February= FGO Winter Festival 2017-2018 Event Duration : February 21, 2018 ~ March 7, 2018 JST Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event Re-run Event Duration : February 15, 2018 ~ February 28, 2018 JST Valentine 2017 Summoning Campaign Re-Run Event Duration : February 07, 2018 ~ February 21, 2018 JST Valentine 2018 Event Duration : January 31, 2018 ~ February 15, 2018 JST Fate/EXTRA Last Encore Anime Broadcast Commemoration Campaign Event Duration : January 28, 2018 ~ February 4, 2018 JST |-| January= Setsubun 2018 Event Duration : January 24, 2018 ~ January 31, 2018 JST 3rd Fate/Grand Order User Questionnaire Event Duration : January 14, 2018 ~ January 31, 2018 12:59 JST 900 Days Anniversary Event Duration : January 14, 2018 00:00 ~ 23:59 JST Da Vinci and The 7 Counterfeit Heroic Spirits Rerun Lite Ver Event Duration : January 10, 2018 ~ January 20, 2018 JST -mortalis:stella- & -turas réalta- Release Commemoration Campaign Event Duration : January 8, 2018 ~ January 22, 2018 JST 2018 New Year Summoning Campaign Event Duration : January 1, 2018 ~ January 19, 2018 JST 2018 New Year Campaign Event Duration : January 1, 2018 ~ January 10, 2018 JST Category:Event